Pêche
by Lijuma
Summary: Hermione a un problème et une solution peu conventionnelle. Etant la seule de son groupe d'amie à avoir sa virginité toujours intacte, elle propose au moins probable des candidats de l'aider à la perdre. Son nom : Drago Malefoy. Sa réputation : Découvrez-le. Traduction avec l'accord de Craft Rose.
1. Chapitre 1

-Chapitre 1-

De la façon la plus simple possible – elle allait faire l'amour avec lui.

Elle ne_ voulait_ pas faire l'amour avec lui. Elle ne_ rêvait_ pas de faire l'amour avec lui.

Elle le ferait tout simplement.

Il y avait d'autres candidats qu'Hermione avait en tête – des candidats plus adaptés à ses goûts personnels – mais qui auraient apporté des problèmes. Elle ne désirait pas avoir une relation. Elle ne désirait pas avoir des sentiments ou du sexe heureux, à fanfreluches et de conte de fée dans un lit à baldaquin.

Elle voulait du sexe dans la forme la plus simple et primitive.

Cela ne laissait qu'une solution et qu'un seul candidat pour mettre en œuvre cette solution. Son nom, bien sûr, était Drago Malefoy.

Il n'y en avait aucun comme lui.

Il n'y en avait aucun comme cet imbécile privilégié.

Elle ne pouvait risquer de tomber amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait risquer d'être accablée par des sentiments romantiques …et perdre sa virginité avec Drago Malefoy était sa seule garantie pour être sûr que ça n'arriverait pas.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème par ailleurs dans cette idée. Elle ne pouvait lui faire confiance. Pas même pour un moment. Il était, après tout, célèbre pour être un connard aux coups bas. Mais en sachant cela, elle savait qu'il serait d'accord pour sa proposition. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Selon les rumeurs, il avait perdu sa virginité aux environs de la cinquième année, avec une fille plus âgée de Serpentard nommée Helena Davis.

Pour Hermione c'était de la totale incompréhension, mais elle se fichait de la vie sexuelle de Malefoy. Plus il avait d'expérience, mieux c'était. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de perdre sa virginité avec un imbécile maladroit, qui ne pourrait différencier une bretelle de soutien-gorge d'une languette de bottes.

Le furet avait peut-être était un complet et total trou du cul, mais il s'y connaissait apparemment bien quand il s'agissait d'être dans une chambre à coucher.

Elle pensa que l'épreuve ne serait pas une misère totale, avoir à regarder sa forme nue pendant trente à trente-cinq minutes. Il était vulgaire et insensible, mais même Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'il _suintait _le sex-appeal. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle le détestait autant. Ça aurait été plus facile d'éviter ses taquineries, s'il n'était pas si attirant.

Ginny était d'accord.

Elles avaient discuté de pratiquement chaque jeune homme de leurs deux années – à l'exception de Ron – parce que ça aurait été foutrement gênant. Les filles étaient allés jusqu'à faire une liste des célibataires les plus éligibles de l'école.

Harry, bien sûr, en tête de liste. Il n'était pas seulement bon et vertueux. Il y avait quelque chose d'intrinsèquement sexy en lui. Il était confiant sans être arrogant, et fiable sans être prévisible. Il était sans aucun doute l'un des plus grands et plus en forme physiquement des gentlemans de l'école. Cela sans aucun doute. Et_ putain_ ces yeux verts, à damner jusqu'en enfer.

Les autres étaient des choix évidents comme Dean Thomas, Michael Corner et même Théodore Nott. Ajouter Nott à la liste les avait amené à parler des autres garçons de Serpentard – la plupart d'entre eux étaient décidément magnifiques. Elles ajoutèrent éventuellement Blaise Zabini parce que, vraiment, qui pourrait résister à cette voix profonde et sensuelle ?

Puis vint la question imminente.

Qu'en est-il de Malefoy ?

Hermione caressa l'idée de prétendre qu'il n'existait pas, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle pouvait sentir ces yeux gris fumés déchiraient ses convictions. Son attraction physique n'avait jamais été un débat. Il allait sans dire que Drago Malefoy était attrayant – presque douloureusement cependant – et_ ça _c'était une pilule dure à avaler.

Il aurait facilement pu être au même rang qu'Harry, mais il y avait une différence entre ces deux garçons. Malefoy _savait_ absolument – sans l'ombre d'un doute – qu'il était attirant, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry. C'était un petit détail mais ça faisait toute la différence du monde.

Les filles griffonnèrent à contrecœur le nom de Malefoy en deuxième, avec un point d'interrogation nécessaire à côté.

Hermione fixa la liste à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre et la plia en dix aux moments où ses yeux passèrent sur _son _nom. Elle fit ensuite de la place sur son bureau et trempa sa plume dans un pot d'encre, avant d'envisager la première ligne de la lettre la plus ridicule jamais écrite.

_Cher Drago. Je –_

Non, trop personnel.

_Salut ! Comment se passe ton –_

Euh. Non. Raye ça.

_Bonjour, c'est Hermione. Oui, Hermione, la fille dont tu as fait de la vie un enfer pendant les six dernières –_

Ugh. Mon dieu, non. Profonde inspiration. Pense, Granger. Pense.

_Je pense de temps en temps à toi dans ton uniforme de Quidditch de Serpentard quand je –_

-C'est de la folie, décida-t-elle, sentant ses nerfs se relier sur son visage, son cou et ses doigts. _Oh_ – et puis merde.

_Malefoy,_

_Cette lettre va probablement être un choc, mais en dépit des récents évènements, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de te contacter avec quelque chose de bénéfique pour nous deux. Pour être franche, tu as ce dont j'ai besoin et j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Ce que je veux dire par là est que je suis prête à fournir une solution à ton problème, si tu es prêt à fournir une solution au mien…_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Malefoy,**_

_**Cette lettre va probablement être un choc, mais en dépit des récents évènements, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de te contacter avec quelque chose de bénéfique pour nous deux. Pour être franche, tu as ce dont j'ai besoin et j'ai ce qu'il te faut. Ce que je veux dire par là est que je suis prête à fournir une solution à ton problème, si tu es prêt à fournir une solution au mien…**_

* * *

-Chapitre 2-

…_Grâce à différents modes de recherche, j'ai trouvé une méthode pour enlever un tatouage qui pourrait très probablement effacer ou au moins répandre la figure gravée sur ton avant-bras gauche. Je suis pleinement consciente de ton souhait de le retirer, et je suis tout à fait disposée à aider. Je ne peux pas garantir que le retrait se fera sans douleur, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour m'assurer que ça marche. En échange, j'ai une requête inhabituelle. Sans divulguer trop d'informations, je me suis récemment retrouvé dans un dilemme en ce qui concerne mon passage à l'âge adulte. Je souhaite éduquer et éclairer les jeunes sorcières sur des idéaux féministes importants, mais sans limiter la suppression des systèmes de valeurs archaïques à voir avec l'honneur féminin, etc. Il est très important que j'aide à démolir ces concepts dépassés, mais pour faire cela j'aurai besoin d'en être la preuve vivante, ce que – pour le moment – je ne suis pas. Il me semble que j'ai d'autres options, mais je m'adresse à toi, Malefoy, pour ton expertise dans ces domaines, ton indifférence envers moi – qui, dans le cas où ce ne serait pas évident, est mutuelle – et la garantie que ce serait certainement un accord entre deux adultes consentants sans autres conséquences._

_Autrement dit, j'ai besoin de ton aide autant que tu as besoin du mien._

_Il y aura une table réservée en mon nom dans un établissement moldu appelé Hennessy's à Chelsea. Si tu souhaites accepter et/ou discuter de la proposition mentionnée ci-dessus, rejoins-moi là-bas vers midi ce vendredi._

_Bonne journée._

_Hermione Granger._

Ses yeux scannèrent la lettre plusieurs fois. Elle avait été délivrée à son adresse personnelle par Hibou Poste plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Heureusement, ses parents n'avaient pas été là, ou ils auraient certainement voulu lire la lettre. C'était quelque chose que Lucuis avait établi quand il avait eu seize ans. Il n'avait pas de vie privée. Ses parents le gardaient surveillé auprès d'eux, et s'ils étaient venus à tomber sur le rouleau de parchemin tenu dans la paume de sa main, il n'en aurait **jamais** entendu parler.

Ce n'avait pas été immédiatement évident la première fois qu'il avait lu la lettre, mais après la troisième ou quatrième fois, il décida qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. A travers une formulation évasive et des transitions habiles, Reine Sang de Bourbe lui avait à peu près clairement proposé du sexe sans attachement.

Pas seulement ça.

Elle était vierge.

Drago n'était pas tout à fait surpris.

La fille n'était pas sans attrait. En fait, un certain nombre de ses amis la trouvaient subtilement jolie et l'auraient probablement invité à sortir, mais elle semblait toujours avoir son nez fourré dans un livre ou dans le cul de Potter. Il avait pensé que cela ne laissait aucune place à l'épanouissement sexuel – ou quoi que ce soit d'amusant – pas qu'il s'en souciait.

Même l'idée d'un peu de Granger coquine lui donnait envie de vomir. Les cheveux sur sa tête étaient assez touffus. Il n'avait pas envie de découvrir si le tapis était accordé aux rideaux.

_Grincement de dents_.

L'offre était vile – plus que vile – mais il y avait une satisfaction tordue en sachant qu'il avait tous les atouts pour quelque chose que Reine Sang de Bourbe jugeait _très_ important.

Son serpent intérieur siffla avec intrigue.

Après quelques instants de réflexion intense et d'intriguante innocence, Drago décida qu'il irait au _Hennessey's_ et verrait Granger. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter son offre mais – après quatre semaines d'ennuyants rassemblements de sang-pur et d'apparitions – il ne pouvait se priver de la possibilité de faire trembler Hermione Granger dans ses petites culottes chastes.

Il irait.

Uniquement pour s'amuser.

Rien de plus.

Rien de moins.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Il irait.**

**Uniquement pour s'amuser.**

**Rien de plus.**

**Rien de moins.**

**Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête.**

* * *

-Chapitre 3-

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses vêtements, tout en se mettant de la crème solaire. Le soleil était de sorti et flamboyant, ce qui l'avait fait mettre une robe d'été plutôt que son habituel duo jean et gilet. Sa mère avait acheté cette robe particulière pour Hermione, lorsqu'elle avait été en Amérique le mois dernier. C'était une robe collier qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux – et de couleur bleu pervenche. Elle semblait sortir tout droit des années 50, ce qui était l'époque préférée d'Hermione en ce qui concernait la mode et la musique.

Ses parents plaisantaient toujours en disant qu'elle était née dans la mauvaise décennie. Elle était ce que les moldus aimaient appeler une vieille âme. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'entendait autant avec les adultes, et détestait autant les jeux d'enfants tels que le Quidditch et Action ou Vérité.

Hermione n'avait pas le temps pour les affaires élémentaires.

C'était justement ce principe qui l'avait amené au Hennessey's cet après-midi. Elle reconnut les briques rouges extérieures et les lettres dorées, ayant passé la plupart de son temps libre à cet endroit avant Poudlard. Son père avait pour habitude de l'emmener ici pour déjeuner quand elle était enfant. C'était son endroit préféré au monde – avec d'étonnants milkshakes et une sélection à faire tomber la mâchoire des plus délicieux et des meilleurs desserts – mais ces années étaient passées en un clin d'œil.

Elle n'avait plus sept ans. Elle avait désormais _dix-sept ans_, et la personne qui allait lui tenir compagnie cette après-midi n'était certainement pas son père.

En fait, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si elle aurait de la compagnie. Il n'y avait pas eu de réponse à sa lettre, non pas qu'elle en attendait une. Ses instructions étaient claires, et alors qu'elle passait à travers le carillon des portes, une nervosité inattendue vint prendre place au creux de son estomac.

- Bonjour, sourit la serveuse – une vingtaine d'année avec les cheveux auburn et vêtue d'un uniforme entièrement noir avec un tablier de verdures autour de la taille. As-tu réservé ?

- Euh – Il y eut un attelage dans le souffle d'Hermione. Ou – Oui. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, se demandant d'où lui était venue cette anxiété. Granger pour deux.

La serveuse passa un doigt le long du livre de réservation posé sur le bureau permanent de devant et la regarda.

-Je t'ai trouvé, elle sourit de nouveau, presque _trop _heureuse. Suis-moi, ma chérie.

Hermione détestait être appelée ainsi. Particulièrement par des personnes tout juste plus âgées qu'elle. Ça l'a faisait se sentir étrangement inférieure, mais elle s'était rendu compte que c'était dû au fait d'avoir été élevée par une famille qui s'adressait rarement, si ce n'est jamais, aux autres avec autre chose que des noms et des titres.

Ses parents lui avaient appris la bienséance et la bonne posture.

Et, oui, elle était correcte et avait la meilleure posture de toutes ses satanées amies, mais la chaleur et l'informel nature du clan des Weasley portait son propre charme. Ce n'était pas que ses parents étaient froids et distants. En fait, ils étaient en quelque sorte l'opposé, s'assurant toujours qu'elle soit heureuse et possède tout ce dont elle a besoin. C'est ainsi qu'elle n'avait jamais appris l'échec, elle savait comment nager jusqu'à la rive même si elle se noyait.

Hermione avait effacé ses inquiétudes le temps passé à Poudlard et s'était dit que le temps viendrait, pour elle, d'apprendre ces importantes leçons de vie. Elle espérait juste que ce soit le plus tôt possible. La seule perspective de ne pas réussir quelque chose lié à sa carrière la rendait anxieuse.

Elle avait trop diablement travaillé pour échouer.

Mais l'échec de ses efforts personnels était une toute autre affaire. C'était comme si tous les sujets qui traversaient son esprit – qu'importe la distance et le hasard – la ramenaient à la raison de cette étape au Hennessey's. Elle se glissa dans la cabine la plus proche du mur du fond, loin de la porte, et sourit à la serveuse – qui selon son badge s'appelait Jo – avant de commander un milkshake à la vanille et au haricot.

Le décor du Hennessey's était simple. Il était en bois foncé avec des accents pastels, faisant écho aux produits doux et savoureux du menu. Cet établissement particulier était _un peu _cher, mais Hermione ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle avait eu l'intention de revenir depuis des années, mais n'avait jamais trouvé d'opportunité. Ses étés étaient généralement passés en vacances avec ses parents, suivis d'une visite au _Terrier_ avant le début des cours.

Cet été, cependant, elle prévoyait de passer les deux mois à la maison avec ses parents, étant donné que c'était son dernier été avant l'obtention de son diplôme. La perspective de changer et de devenir une vraie adulte la terrifiaient et l'excitaient en même temps. Elle avait déjà regardé les quartiers sorciers aux logements peu couteux. Son plan actuel était de rejoindre une organisation féminine basée au ministère et faire tomber les barrières entre les sexes, étape par étape. C'était quelque chose pour lequel elle était passionnée et avec laquelle elle avait une profonde connexion.

Parfois, il était difficile d'être la seule fille du trio.

Parfois, il était difficile d'_être_ une fille.

Les garçons étaient gentils et tout, mais il y avait tellement de niveaux de sexisme dans la communauté magique qui leur passait simplement sous le nez. Ce n'était pas à propos du fait d'être supérieur. C'était à propos d'égalité. C'était toujours à propos d'égalité.

Hermione soupira, maintenant son coude gauche sur la table et reposant sa joue contre la paume de sa main. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ses amis penseraient de ce rendez-vous, si jamais ils découvraient son secret. Elle n'avait pour le moment pas prévu de leur dire, même à Ginny. Leurs jugements causeraient sa perte. Ils étaient gentils et compatissants, mais comprendraient-ils ses raisons pour cela ?

Non.

Car aucun d'eux n'était vierge.

Cela semblait trivial, quand elle pensait à cela d'un point de vu extérieur, mais il y avait quelque chose au fait de ne pas avoir de petits copains et d'être seule. Elle était encore jeune. Elle avait encore un temps infini pour traverser ces étapes à un rythme naturel. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais les doutes de son esprit étaient différents.

Hermione fantasmait et rêvait éveillée autant que n'importe quelle fille, mais elle voulait plus que cela.

Elle voulait_ ressentir_ quelque chose.

Elle voulait désirer ardemment.

Elle voulait ressentir ce doux désir brûlant, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Peut-être était-ce la raison réelle de ce rendez-vous. Si quelqu'un d'aussi vétéran et talentueux que Drago Malefoy ne pouvait l'amener à cela, alors personne ne le pouvait.

-Et voilà ! Jo vint par le stand avec un milkshake à la vanille et au haricot, toujours souriante et apparemment inconsciente de l'humeur maussade de sa cliente. Fais-moi signe si tu as besoin d'autre chose. Bon appétit !

Hermione se força à sourire et hocha une fois la tête, soulagée que la femme la laisse en paix. Elle enroula une main autour du grand verre et utilisa l'autre pour mettre sa paille. Il était rouge et blanc, et penché près du haut. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur son milkshake, mais ses yeux dérivaient de temps en temps à travers la grande fenêtre. Il y avait d'innombrables personnes se promenant sans aucune préoccupation du monde. Elle avait envie d'être l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait envie de quitter le Hennessey's et oublier le rendez-vous.

_C'était vraiment une idée merdique_. La brune grimaça, intérieurement craintive. Il lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait se lever. En fait, elle s'y préparait. Mais l'attente la tuait. Elle était là depuis à peine dix minutes et déjà, le dos de son cou commençait à se réchauffer.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité que sa lettre ait été envoyée à tous ses camarades de classe. L'horreur de cette idée serait suffisante pour abandonner. Elle avait pris la précaution de mettre une minuterie dessus, après quoi elle s'enflammerait et se désintègrerait. Mais elle ne pourrait rien faire si Malefoy faisait des copies.

_Je suis fichue_, décida-t-elle. _Ça me suivra toute ma vie. Je serai connue comme la seule Gryffondor existante à avoir fait une proposition à un Serpentard. Je serai bannie de Poudlard. Mes parents me renieront. Harry ne me parlera plus jamais. Ginny me détestera pour ne pas lui avoir dit. Ron jettera un sort d'oubliette sur moi, sur lui ou sur Malefoy et –_

Les yeux d'Hermione se tournèrent vers le haut.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Je suis fichue**_**, décida-t-elle. **_**Ça me suivra toute ma vie. Je serai connue comme la seule Gryffondor existante à avoir fait une proposition à un Serpentard. Je serai bannie de Poudlard. Mes parents me renieront. Harry ne me parlera plus jamais. Ginny me détestera pour ne pas lui avoir dit. Ron jettera un sort d'oubliette sur moi, sur lui ou sur Malefoy et –**_

**Les yeux d'Hermione se tournèrent vers le haut.**

* * *

-Chapitre 4-

C'est par la force de Merlin qu'il avait été en mesure de trouver cet endroit maudit. Drago se fit une note mentale de maudire Granger pour avoir choisi un emplacement moldu autrement il aurait simplement pu tansplaner à leur rendez-vous. Le soleil n'avait pas rendu son voyage plus facile. Il n'aimait pas l'été. Il n'aimait pas être coincé avec ses parents pendant deux mois. Il n'aimait surtout pas le fait que son teint pâle brûle si facilement au soleil.

Néanmoins, il y avait une part de plaisir et alors qu'il tournait au dernier virage, ses yeux tombèrent sur un bâtiment peu attrayant en briques rouges avec des lettres dorées qui disaient _Hennessey's_. Il semblait assez moldu, un peu plus cher que ce qu'il aurait imaginé pour Granger mais tout de même ouvertement moldu à l'intérieur.

Drago essuya distraitement la sueur de son front et avança, passant devant la fenêtre et la porte avant de la voir pleinement. Il pouvait la voir à travers le verre réfléchissant. Elle était assise loin de l'entrée, avec son dos face à la porte et ses cheveux tombant sur son visage en boucles souples. Sa main était enroulée autour de ce qui ressemblait à un milkshake, mais il n'avait pas été touché.

Elle avait l'air… triste ?

_Hein. Allez comprendre._

Il se força à porter son attention sur la porte et passa par celle-ci, se retrouvant face-à-face avec une serveuse à moitié attirante appelée Jo.

-Bonjour ! salua-t-elle, bien trop heureuse pour être une moldue. Vous avez réservé ?

Drago passa de déshydraté à sang-froid en mois de temps que Jo pouvait cligner des yeux.

- Hermione Granger pour deux.

- Ah – Une touche de déception passa sur le visage de Jo, mais celle-ci passa quand elle lui indiqua un stand près de l'extrémité. Votre petite-amie vous attends juste ici.

_Euh._

-Ce n'est pas ma –

- Je viendrai dans une minute prendre votre commande. Allez-y !

Il eut une vive douleur au front, tout en regardant la serveuse aller à l'arrière du restaurant. _Cinglé_. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas les moldus. Une grande partie d'entre eux étaient insupportables.

Résigné à toutes autres atrocités qui l'attendaient au cours de son escale dans cet établissement, il fixa son attention sur le stand ci-dessus et se dirigea vers elle. Ses yeux parcoururent tout le restaurant, prenant note de l'étrange décor et des clients simplement vêtus. La plupart d'entre eux étaient dans des vêtements d'été – shorts, jupes, tee-shirts – alors qu'il avait opté pour son habituel tee-shirt à manches longues et son pantalon.

Cela avait semblé être une bonne idée jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un pied dans la chaleur.

_Maudit sois-tu, Granger._

Ses cheveux bruns bouclés entrèrent dans son champ de vision quand il s'approcha davantage. Elle était assise seule, son dos lui faisant face et sa tête inclinée vers le bas. Il l'avait vu ainsi de nombreuses fois, généralement penchée sur un livre ou un devoir. Mais il n'y avait aucuns devoirs ou livres à cacher derrière.

Pour la première fois, il la voyait en dehors du cadre scolaire et loin de ses amis.

Cela le surpris, un peu, d'être là. Cela rendait toute la rude épreuve concrète. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Reine Sang de Bourbe lui avait vraiment fait une proposition.

Il s'approcha du kiosque, regardant la tête d'Hermione se relever. Elle cligna une fois des yeux, puis le regarda, alors qu'il se glissait dans le siège qui lui était opposé. L'expression de son visage n'était rempli ni de choc, ni d'étonnement. _Etrange._

S'il devait deviner, il aurait dit que la dureté de ses yeux et la contraction de sa lèvre inférieure étaient des signes avant-coureurs de mépris.

Drago se pencha en arrière – froid comme la glace – et croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

* * *

Merci à celles qui ont posté des reviews, je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plaît ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, vous aurez enfin droit au face à face de Drago et Hermione :)

Quelle est ta fréquence de publication ? (**MortalFlower**)

Je publie dès que j'ai fini de traduire un chapitre, donc dès que j'ai du temps. Il peut y avoir deux chapitres en un jour comme aucun pendant une semaine, tout dépend de mon emploi du temps personnel :)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Il s'approcha du kiosque, regardant la tête d'Hermione se relever. Elle cligna une fois des yeux, puis le regarda, alors qu'il se glissait dans le siège qui lui était opposé. L'expression de son visage n'était rempli ni de choc, ni d'étonnement. **_**Etrange.**_

**S'il devait deviner, il aurait dit que la dureté de ses yeux et la contraction de sa lèvre inférieure étaient des signes avant-coureurs de mépris.**

**Drago se pencha en arrière – froid comme la glace – et croisa les bras.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?**

* * *

-Chapitre 5-

L'audace. L'_incroyable_ audace. Hermione souffla, relâchant un peu de sa colère et se rappelant qu'elle avait voulu cela. Ça n'avait jamais supposé être un jeu d'enfant.

C'était Malefoy, après tout.

Elle ignora ses regards envahissants et prit une gorgé de milkshake à la place. La saveur onctueuse de la crème lui offrit une instante satisfaction. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait ingéré quelque chose de doux sans s'inquiéter que ce soit saveur crotte de nez ou même nourriture pour chien.

C'était la partie qui lui manquait le plus dans le fait d'être moldue.

La stabilité.

Mais la spontanéité qui venait avec la magie avait sa propre allure.

Hermione prit une autre inspiration profonde et arrêta de boire son milkshake, ayant dérivé pendant assez longtemps.

Elle jeta un regard devant elle – surprise.

Il la dévisageait – pas regarder, pas contempler, mais _dévisageait_ – sans même un soupçon de honte. Ses yeux dérivaient du petit pendentif argent balançant sur sa clavicule – en forme de croissant et un cadeau d'anniversaire – au fin clivage caché sous l'encolure en cœur de sa robe.

Ses joues rougirent.

-Euh –

Le jeune homme détourna son attention plus haut et captura ses yeux en un calme regard calculé.

-Granger, salua-t-il. Devons-nous continuer ? Ou prévois-tu de rester bouche bée devant moi durant la prochaine heure ?

Hermione lança un regard noir.

-J'allais te remercier d'être venu, mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr.

Il sourit.

-Je suis tout à fait sûr de n'être pas venu pour le mom –

Jo longea leur table et frappa dans ses mains.

-Très bien. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle, une légère lueur dans les yeux quand elle jeta un regard à Malefoy. Milkshake ? Sundae ?

- Milkshake, répondit-il, gardant ses yeux sur Hermione.

La serveuse les dévisagea, comprenant la tension évidente.

-Euh – quelle saveur ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Surprenez-moi.

- Bien sûr… Elle recula. Un milkshake surprise. Tout de suite.

Hermione attendit que la serveuse soit hors de vu, avant de jeter un autre regard en direction de Malefoy.

-Ecoute, commença-t-elle, se penchant en avant. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Il se moqua.

-Tu abandonnes déjà ?

- Je n'abandonne pas. C'est juste –

- Deux heures, il intervint. Il m'a fallu deux heures pour trouver cet endroit, et tu vas annuler juste quand j'arrive ? Il y avait une vraie déception dans ses traits. C'est très anti-Gryffondore de ta part.

Elle leva les yeux.

-Pourquoi même es-tu ici ?

- Pourquoi es-_tu_ ici ?

- Parce que cela aurait été malpoli de te poser un lapin.

Il lui jeta un regard évident.

-Eh bien, nous sommes deux.

Elle grimaça.

-Si tu es ici pour t'amuser, alors je te suggère de finir ce que tu as commandé et de partir.

- En fait, je suis ici pour m'amuser. Elle eut un mouvement convulsif avec sa lèvre inférieure. Son sourire s'accentua. Mais je suis aussi curieux.

- A quel propos ?

Il se moqua une nouvelle fois.

-Vraiment ?

La serveuse aux cheveux auburn arriva à ce moment-là et déposa ce qui sembla être un milkshake aux pépites de chocolat à la menthe.

-J'espère que vous aimerez, elle sourit. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'autre chose. Bon appétit !

Les deux murmurèrent un rapide _merci_, et attendirent qu'elle parte avant de continuer leur discussion.

Malefoy échangea leurs pailles et prit celui à la vanille et aux haricots.

-Je ne suis pas un grand fan de menthe, dit-il, alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Alors – où en étions-nous ?

Elle croisa les bras.

-Tu étais sur le point de partir.

- Oh, allez. Il déplaça la paille dans le cercle avec juste le bout de son doigt, la regardant. Où est la partie amusante à cela ?

- Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser, _Malefoy_.

- C'est justement ton problème, discerna-t-il, courbant ses lèvres autour de la paille avant de sucer. Tu es trop difficile.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Que veux-tu dire par _difficile_ ?

- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ais demandé mon aide, poursuivit-il. J'admets que j'ai été plus que surpris – Et l'expression de son visage le montra. Mais tu es venu au bon endroit. Il plissa les yeux, plus d'intrigue que de mépris. Fais-moi rire, Granger.

Elle plissa la bouche sur le côté, visiblement gênée.

-Je ne suis _surtout_ pas ici pour te faire rire.

- Mais tu es là, pas vrai ?

- Et alors ?

- Alors ne gâchons pas cette après-midi. Il se pencha. Pourquoi moi ?

Son expression faiblie.

-Je ne suis pas –

- Ne fais pas la muette. Ça ne te va pas.

Elle haussa les deux sourcils – perplexe. Il semblait étrangement sincère, ce qui la rendait mal-à-l'aise. Ses yeux divaguèrent sur le milkshake aux pépites de chocolat. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour un verre – ou peut-être une distraction. Dans tous les cas, cet après-midi avait pris une étrange tournure.

Hermione avala une gorgée de milkshake et posa un doigt sur sa lèvre quand une goutte vint à s'échapper. Elle lécha la substance verte à la menthe sur son index et regarda Malefoy. Ses yeux étaient sur elle, ou plutôt, sur ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sans équivoque dans ces orbes fumés.

Si la Préfète n'en savait pas plus, elle aurait reconnu le regard dans ses yeux comme étant quelque chose de proche du …désir ?

_Non. Jamais._

-Alors, retentit sa voix, mettant fin à ce bref interlude. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi moi ?

Elle lui lança un regard évident.

-Je ne vais pas rester assise là à flatter ton ego. Le fait même que je t'ai contacté devrait être suffisant.

Une touche d'amusement franchie ses lèvres. Cela ressembla à un sourire, mais elle ne pût en être sûre.

-Es-tu à ce point opposée au fait de me complimenter ? De tout ce que tu sais je suis tourmenté par de profonds handicaps d'instabilités.

Hermione renifla.

-Bien sûr.

- Je n'ai même pas la moitié d'arrogance que tu penses, poursuivit-il, se penchant encore plus près et prenant une gorgée depuis sa paille. Ah – pêche.

C'était la saveur de son baume à lèvres préféré.

-Euh – Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, les rassemblant sur son épaule gauche. C'était une nerveuse habitude, quelque chose qu'elle faisait durant les examens ou en cours de potions. Peut-être – Peut-être que nous devrions simplement en venir au but.

- Comment ça ?

- Dis-le moi honnêtement, dit clairement Hermione. Comptes-tu m'aider ?

- Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Les termes ?

- La fille sourit, surtout pour elle-même. Elle avait prévu ce moment à l'avance, ayant passé la plus grande partie de la nuit précédente à concevoir une sorte de contrat. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en retira trois feuilles de parchemin avec son écriture griffonnée dessus.

Malefoy resta bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ton contrat, répondit intelligemment Hermione, le glissant de son côté de la table. Vas-y. Lis-le.

- Tu as fait un _contrat_ ? demanda-t-il – dérouté. C'est insensé, même pour toi.

Elle ne semblait pas du tout déconcertée.

-C'est la chose logique à faire. Je n'aurais jamais consenti à un accord verbal avec – eh bien – avec un Serpentard.

Ses yeux parcoururent les pages, qui étaient remplies de lignes tels que _« Je ne discuterai et ne divulguerai jamais le contenu de ce contrat avec une personne ou un groupe en dehors de parties consentantes… »_ et _« Je n'utiliserai jamais le contenu de cet accord pour faire du chantage ou manipuler… »_ et _même « J'arriverai au point de rendez-vous prévu seul et dans la tenue appropriée… »_.

-C'est vachement romantique, remarqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas supposé être romantique.

Malefoy fendit un sourire.

-Eh bien – mission accomplie jusqu'à maintenant. Il leva ensuite les yeux. Où est _ton _contrat ?

- Je considérerai avec joie un contrat de ta part, si tu me le fourni avant la date mentionnée ci-dessus.

Il relut la première page et repéra la date, qui était exactement à une semaine de là.

-Sept jours. Moins de temps que ce que je pensais.

- Oh ?

- Je ne suis pas habitué à de tels accords, poursuivit Malefoy. Malgré ma réputation.

Hermione joua avec l'idée de lui demander des informations sur la vérité derrière sa réputation, mais elle réalisa que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Eh bien – tu as sept jours pour réfléchir à cela.

Ses yeux parcoururent une nouvelle fois le contrat.

-Attends –

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Malefoy lui fit un regard interrogateur et lui tendit la seconde page, avec son doigt pointant quelque chose près du centre.

-Pas de baisers ?

_« Je ne ferai pas de contact bouche-à-bouche ou bouche-à-corps… »_

La brune évita ses yeux indiscrets.

-Et alors ?

- Tu vas coucher avec moi mais tu ne me laisseras pas t'embrasser, relaya-t-il, se massant les tempes. Tu es cliniquement folle, Granger. Tu le sais ça, pas vrai ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, elle haussa les épaules. C'est purement biologique. Il n'y a pas besoin d'actes… d'affection.

Il resta bouche bée.

-Tu considères qu'embrasser est un acte d'affection, mais pas faire l'amour. Es-tu sûr d'être une fille ?

Hermione se regarda les ongles.

-Vraiment sûr.

- Eh bien – le contrat est clos alors.

- _Quoi ?_

Malefoy poussa le parchemin de son côté de la table.

-Je décline.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, se moqua-t-elle. De toutes les choses pour te faire changer d'avis…

- C'est ma décision.

- Bien. Hermione reprit le contrat et le remit dans son sac. Je suppose que nous avons fini alors.

Le sorcier blond hocha la tête – juste une fois.

-Je crois aussi. Il mit ensuite la main dans sa poche et en sortit une liasse d'argent moldu sur la table.

Elle le regarda.

-C'est le triple du montant.

- Saloperie, marmonna-t-il, glissant hors du kiosque.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis se leva.

-Attends – Elle le regarda, un peu énervée alors qu'il s'était arrêté à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. Je– euh- Je- Profonde inspiration. S'il-te-plaît explique-moi pourquoi tu es si énervé.

Il baissa la tête, dans sa direction. Leur différence de taille n'était pas si apparente dans le kiosque.

-Morales, Granger. Il se trouve que j'en ai.

Ses yeux s'élargirent un peu.

-Quoi ?

- Est-ce si difficile à croire ? questionna Malefoy. Oh – bien sûr que oui. Parce que je suis un Serpentard.

- Attends – Sa vision chancela quand il la détourna, marchant droit vers la porte. Quelques clients regardèrent dans leur direction, tandis que les deux passaient d'une extrémité du restaurant à l'autre. Hermione courut après lui, dans l'incrédulité de ce qu'il se passait.

-_Veux-tu bien t'arrêter ?_ s'écria-t-elle, trébuchant pratiquement vers la porte. _Malefoy._

Il tourna le coin, loin de la route principale et dans une zone isolée avec quelques magasins éparpillés. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, et se demanda si il avait déjà voyagé dans l'Angleterre moldu seul – ou même avec quelqu'un.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qu'il y a, cria Hermione, à deux ou trois mètres de lui. Tu vas être fatigué à la longue.

Mais plus cette chasse continuait, plus _elle _devenait fatiguée. C'était idiot de penser qu'elle pourrait rattraper Malefoy. C'était peut-être un visqueux connard, mais il tenait aussi la forme. Elle, d'un autre côté, n'avait pas fait d'exercice un jour de sa vie. La chose la plus proche qu'elle avait faite de l'entraînement était un sprint de haut en bas de l'escalier mobile de Poudlard, de cours à cours.

Hermione gémit, réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient. Elle ne pouvait laisser cela continuer. Il était temps de passer au plan B.

* * *

J'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris la fin de ce chapitre, à partir du moment où Drago dépose l'argent (qui est le triple du montant dû). Puis l'histoire d'avoir une morale, par rapport à quoi ? Je suis un peu confuse... (**MortalFlower**)

Justement Hermione ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'énerve d'un coup, il le lui expliquera surement dans le prochain chapitre :) Drago ne doit pas trouver cela correcte de lui prendre sa virginité juste pour le sexe et sans aucune affection, il pense qu'elle est venue vers lui parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire, que parce que c'est un Serpentard il est sans cœur, sans morale et qu'il se fiche complètement d'elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

**C'était idiot de penser qu'elle pourrait rattraper Malefoy. C'était peut-être un visqueux connard, mais il tenait aussi la forme. Elle, d'un autre côté, n'avait pas fait d'exercice un jour de sa vie. La chose la plus proche qu'elle avait faite de l'entraînement était un sprint de haut en bas de l'escalier mobile de Poudlard, de cours à cours.**

**Hermione gémit, réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient. Elle ne pouvait laisser cela continuer. Il était temps de passer au plan B.**

* * *

-Chapitre 6-

Il y eut un cri aigu à environ six pas de sa position. Drago tourna le cou et vit Reine Sang de Bourbe étendue sur le trottoir avec les mains jointes sur sa cheville gauche.

Il courut vers elle, pour une raison quelconque, et se mit à genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

- J'ai trébuché, gémit-elle.

- Comment as-tu même –

- Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville.

Quelque chose tira sur ses muscles de poitrine, et puis Drago s'arrêta.

-Tu es une mauvaise actrice.

Granger continua une minute ou deux, essayant vraiment de jouer la comédie avec ses lèvres boudeuses, ses joues rouges et ses yeux vraiment brillants. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais il y avait de tâches bronzées à l'intérieur. Les tâches étaient particulièrement visibles à la lumière du soleil.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire.

-Tu ne peux en vouloir à une fille d'avoir essayé.

Drago souffla puis tendit la main, aidant la folle maladroite à se remettre sur pieds.

-Rappel moi d'envoyer à Potter et Weasley un panier-cadeau pour avoir été en mesure de te supporter pendant six ans.

- Oh – ferme là. Elle essuya la poussière de sa robe, ignorante du regard sur son visage quand il la regardait. Alors, vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Granger. Malefoy ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le haut.

-Euh – quoi ?

Elle le regarda.

-Le contrat. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oh. Il inspira et expira, de manière égale. C'est un concept assez simple. Je suis sûr que même les moldus sont au courant.

- Epargne-moi le côté dramatique et crache le morceau.

- Bien. Drago s'approcha d'elle, savourant la façon dont tout son corps se raidit, puis se détendit – mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

L'atmosphère changea.

Il y avait peut-être huit ou dix centimètres entre eux.

-Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, lui dit-il, les yeux dérivant sur le cœur de ses lèvres. Si tu veux que je couche avec toi, tu vas devoir me laisser t'embrasser aussi.

Granger plissa les yeux et déglutit fortement, sentant le changement. Elle recula d'un pas et pressa son dos contre le mur en stuc d'une entreprise de nettoyage à sec.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'embrasser est si important pour toi ? parvint-elle à demander.

Il y avait une musique de dubstep provenant d'un appartement voisin, remplissant leurs tympans avec le son de basse dur.

-C'est comme ça.

- Honnêtement, soupira la sorcière, exaspérée. Avons-nous un accord ou pas ?

- Me laisseras-tu t'embrasser ?

- Non.

- Il n'y a pas d'accord alors, décida-t-il, nonchalant.

La brune grogna.

-Tu te _fous _de moi ?

Il se détourna d'elle.

-Nope.

- _Oh mon_ – D'ACCORD, cria-t-elle, bouillonnant de colère. Tu veux m'embrasser ?

Drago pencha la tête dans sa direction et haussa les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion.

La colère de ses yeux s'approfondit. Elle saisit le col de sa chemise et le tira vers elle.

-Fais-le !

Il la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Bien, je serai damnée._

Elle ne bougea pas, fumant pratiquement des oreilles, ne plaisantant clairement pas.

Tout l'arrière-plan s'évanouit. La musique. Le bruit de la route principale. La putain de petite voix dans sa tête lui demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout.

Drago enleva la petite main en boule du col de sa chemise et pressa ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté d'elle. C'était une position précaire, mais le regard dans ses yeux lui dit que c'était mieux que bien. Son expression passa de pure rage à quelque chose de beaucoup moins dangereux, mais également chaud.

_Putain._

Il se pencha.


End file.
